1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seismic switch activator assembly device and more particularly to a seismic switch activator assembly device that uses variable sensitivity controls to control the tripping of the main circuit breaker in a circuit breaker panel in case of an earthquake or its aftershocks. This will help prevent fires resulting from sparks from broken wires or fires from sparks igniting broken gas lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The devastating effects of seismic occurrences, such as earthquakes, are well known. Detectors are known which trigger alarms for warning workers in hazardous environments such as mines, construction sites or nuclear facilities. However these devices suffer the defects of triggering false alarms and there is no easy and reliable method for adjusting the sensitivity of such devices for seismic occurrences of various magnitudes in different areas or in the event of aftershocks.